Secret of my past
by lady Isadora
Summary: “ Mum were is my birth certificate? I have the right to know who are my biological parents” she said in a small imploring voice.She discoverd she is adopted.Who are her biological parents?Where are they now?Is it going to be an obstacle in her relationshi


**Secrets of my past**

Elaine was knackered; she hadn't sleep very well these last days. She just came from the hospital from visiting her husband. Exhausted she took her jacket off and hanged it and went straight to the hall and put her car keys on the little table, above it there was a small mirror she leaned and took a short glance._ 'My dear Elaine just look at you'_

Then she gazed at the stairs she was also worried about her daughter who had locked herself in her room and hadn't came out since yesterday when she discovered that she couldn't help her father. She really expected her daughter to be angry, to yell, to break things, to slap but she was unnervingly quiet. Bottling her feeling would do no good so she decided to speak with her. With a sigh she went up stairs, when she reached her daughter's room she composed herself a bit before entering the room.

Hermione was sitting on the floor with her back towards the door; she ignored the sound of the door opening. Mrs.Granger entered the room and rested on the door a moment to observe her surroundings before sitting on the bed. Hermione was staring with red puffy eyes at some documents, photo albums and official papers, which were spread all in front of her. Both were quiet for some tense minutes until Hermione spoke in a raspy voice " No wonder there are only pictures of Graham in the hospital but none mine since I am not…" her voice broke, but she had to know the truth so she continued " Mum were is my birth certificate? I have the right to know who are my biological parents" she said in a small imploring voice.

Elaine detected the inquisitive gaze in her daughter. "I wish you hadn't discovered it this way but yes why hid it further you are adopted" Hermione closed her eyelids and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Elaine was brimming with unshed tears and bowed her head in shame and started to fidget wit her hands. Sensing her discomfort Hermione's hart was touched by compassion towards her mother. "Mum don't worry, I won't abandon you or love you less" as she said this she stood up and sat on the bed embracing the older women who had brought her up. "Oh, Hermione thank you darling! .I love you so much…you don't know how much… you're, you're my life" she said emotionally as she kissed 'her girl' on the cheeks. The two women sat there some time holding each other.

"Mum, one of the many things I don't understand is why did you and Dad hide this so long? I understand you wouldn't have told me when I was 11 but mum I am already 23 you could have told me sooner" the older woman embraced her more tightly against her so her daughters head was under her chin " I know, I know but your father and I wanted you to have a normal childhood" at that Hermione snorted unladylike " I was never in the first place a normal child, but even so you put up with me for that I respect and look up to you mum" Hermione's thought wandered to when she was four and in rage broke all the glass in the house, it was the first sign of her magical heritance .

Mrs. Granger snivelled and preceded letting her go to look at her in the eye " knowing you as I do I suppose you are going to investigate all this to find your biological parents" Hermione nodded at this " Well I am afraid you should ask Dumbledore for he was who somewhat arranged your adoption. The only thing I know is that your parents were purebloods wizards." The brunette gasped not only by the information but also that her mother knew what such a term meant. Sensing Hermione's shocked face "Hermione, you father and I am squibs".

"I see." Comprehension drawing upon her face "So what's going to happen to Dad?" Hermione asked worriedly leaning forwards. Elaine stroked and patted her hand "Graham is going to make a compatibility test like you did, and we will see if he can donate his kidney, don't worry he will be fine"

"By the way how was Dad feeling today?"

"Well he is fine in his own way. He hates hospitals you know that and well …he misses you and Graham very much" Mrs. Granger sighed.

"Does Dad know? I mean does he know that I know I am adopted?" Hermione asked worriedly what her father's reaction would be.

"No, but don't worry about that Honey. I will tell him" Said Elaine comforting her.

"Thanks, mum what would I do without you?" Hermione sobbed.

" Probably marrying that Harry boy you like form a family and…"

"Mum!" cried Hermione indignantly but laughing all the same.

"Don't you think you should tell him too?" glancing at her daughter.

"I don't know" she said with an evident flushed face.

" Now this conversation made me hungry, want some coffee and biscuits?" Elaine said still laughing at Hermione's embarrassment.

"Yeah, I would like that." Hermione grinned when her stomach growled in agreement. Her mother stood up and embraced her once more. Both were startled when they heard a familiar voice. "Oh, family hug! Where is my hug?" At that comment both women laughed. Graham was standing outside the door contemplating the scene. Elaine ruffled her oldest son's hair with affection while Graham tried to sound annoyed but failing terribly at it and end up laughing.

"Oh and Hermione don't be too hard on Prof. Dumbledore" said her mother descending the stairs

Graham turned towards his sister " What was all that about?" engulfing her in a big bear hug.Hermione laughed and kissed Graham on the cheek " I am going to search for my biological parents big bro." with that she shoved her brother out of the room.

Graham shook his head grinning at his sister behaviour and went to his room all the while muttering something like "must be a female thing…"

AN: Again sorry if there are spelling or grammar faults. Reviews please and thx for reading.

(Elaine-it's from Greek and means light) O

Ships in this fic: Hr/H, R/Lu, GW/DM (I don't know if I will include them all but I'll see.)


End file.
